I Don't Love You! edited
by Ababy13
Summary: Ok so this is a multi chapter of couples who I think don’t belong together if you don’t like the couples I put together then don’t read it because its going to be the harsh truth! First bash: IchiHime. R&R rated for some language.
1. Could You Love Anyone But Me?

I DON'T LOVE YOU!

Ok so this is a multi chapter of couples who I think don't belong together if you don't like the couples I put together then don't read it because its going to be harsh or as harsh as I can make it. And there are things that obviously mean the person I'm bashing on don't belong together.

Chapter 1: could you love anyone but me?

Couple implied: Ichigo and Rukia

Character bashing: Orihime

&&&&&&&&&&

"Inoue get away from me! Stop blushing at everything I do!!" Ichigo said frustrated with Orihime staring at his every move and _blushing_.

"But _Kurosaki-kun_ I...I l-love you." Orihime said shyly

"Inoue I knew you were a little ditzy but COME ON!"

"But yesterday when I was at the movies you smiled at me..." Inoue said feeling a little hurt and thinking he sent her mixed signals.

"Rukia was standing right behind you we were meeting there to go on a date. We _were_ trying to keep it discrete; well I guess that dream is crushed." Ichigo said annoyed by Inoue's hopeless attempts.

"But you don't understand Kurosaki-kun I've been in love with you since middle school, just give me a chance." Inoue said pleading

"Inoue were not even on first name basis and you say your in love with me… you have a CRUSH on me and its time to get over it! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE RUKIA! Do I have to spell it for you?"

"But kuros-"Ichigo cut her off mid formality.

"And you have to be really ditzy to not notice the stares and blushes Ishida gives you, why don't you love him?"

"Because he's not you! And what does Rukia have that I don't?"

"A personality and compassion; not to mention we actually had a few conversations unlike you and me." Ichigo said a little annoyed.

"But, I feel like I know you, I can relate to you…." She said sadly.

"HOW? You got all your info on me from TATSUKI! You don't know me at all!" he yelled.

"But, I chose you to be the last one I saw before I was taken away!" she pleaded.

"Yeah, I found out about that too! Karin told me!"

"_I thought no one could see me_?" Inoue thought to herself looking confused.

"She woke up and saw my hand moving by itself. She told me about it later. I just recently figured it out. If you try something like that again its not me you'll have to deal with, but Rukia. Your little fairies won't be able to protect you from her if she finds out." Ichigo said harshly as he pictured having to hold Rukia back.

Inoue couldn't take anymore. She ran away crying, running towards Tatsuki's house.

Ichigo watched her run away. He sighed. Rukia emerged from the shadows.

"Wow, Ichigo that was very cruel." Rukia said feeling sorry for Inoue.

Ichigo turned to face Rukia fully. Rukia gasped, she could see the reason he wasn't being himself.

"I didn't want to be so harsh, but damn it, these fuckin' girls keep falling for me when I scratch my damn head. Then just cause they know I scratch counter-clock wise or some shit, they "know me".

"Ichigo get a hold of yourself. This isn't you! How did you come back? And with out the mask?"

"Aww, so ya got me. Was it the eyes that gave it away?" Hichigo said smirking.

"Yes," Rukia replied coldly staring at the hint of yellow in his eyes she knew all too well.

"Why do you sound so sad Ms. Kuchiki? We did this for you. I just did what good ol' Ichigo didn't have the balls to say! Just ask him yourself." he said proudly as he let Ichigo regain control over his body.

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo, why would you do that?"

"I don't know what came over me. I was afraid that she may have caused me to…lose you. I didn't mean to be so cruel."

"You fool! So careless, letting your hollow-"

"I had control. I just didn't want to hurt Inoue, I didn't want it to be me, even though, that is how I felt."

"Ichigo…"

"I will apologize to her…"

"No, don't. Though, I don't like your methods, she heard what she needed. I don't think she'll hate you for that."

Suddenly Rukia looked up and smiled evilly. Ichigo looked at her nervously.

"What's that look for?" he asked not really wanted to know the answer.

"So, everything the hollow said, on some subconscious level in your being its true?'

Ichigo looked at her blankly for a moment. "Yeah, so what's your point?"

"So you love me?"

"…."

Ichigo began blushing furiously. How the hell did she catch that? He turned to see Rukia smiling victoriously as she turned and skipped away.

"I'll meet you at your house later." She said as she continued skipping.

"That bitch….."Ichigo mumbled as he headed for his house.

&&&&&&&&

Ichigo took the cynic route home but still arrived in a good time. He entered his home and went straight to his room to see if a certain raven haired shinigami was already there.

Upon opening the door, his wish was granted and there stood a short petite raven haired girl in a blue and white dress.

"I can't believe you beat me here. Well at least now I can tell you everything that happened." he said as he kissed her lightly.

"What, I didn't catch everything?" she replied.

"No, you just got the end. You missed when Inoue confessed her 'love' to me". he said inserting the air quotes.

"You know Renji did the same thing to me… is it "confess your love day"?" Rukia said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ichigo said sarcastically and slightly blushing as he remembered their last conversation. Rukia shook her head and laughed at him.

"Wait, Your hollow didn't tell her what I would do to her if she ever tried to kiss you again?" Rukia asked cringing at the thought.

"Yea, she ran to Tatsuki's house when I said it. And you said you have a heart…" Ichigo said making Rukia smile.

"I WAS JOKING!!" Rukia said laughing

"Sure you were. Are you sure your not the one with a jealous hollow inside your soul?" Ichigo said taunting her.

She was about to hit him, but instead Rukia sat on the bed and Ichigo joined her, but he lay down. She looked at him innocently, before she got enough courage to ask him a question.

"Hey Ichigo…"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you like Inoue? I mean seriously, besides the stuff your hollow said. I mean, every other man in you class does."

Ichigo was shocked at her question. Then he smiled gently and answered her.

"I needed someone strong…." He said grinning.

"Strong? Strong?" she yelled in disbelief, "That's it, I'm not cuter, or smarter, or easier to talk to or SOMETHING OTHER THAN STRONG?"

Ichigo just smiled. "I needed someone strong enough to stop the rain from pouring into my heart. Inoue couldn't do that, I never got that vibe from her. You being cute, smart and a midget is a bonus…OW!"

Ichigo rubbed his stomach. "What was that for?"

"Making me think I wasn't cute. I was about to run back to Renji and let you have Inoue…"

Then they laughed harder than they ever laughed before. Them being with someone other than each other… NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&

Next chapter will be RenjixRukia bashing! I am also open to any and all request EXCEPT ICHIRUKI BASHING……bashing ichiruki is a sin among sin an abomination that will never occur here!! But anything else I'm all for it!

And do me a favor and press that little purple kinda blue button for me and review, and give any suggests for the next BASH:P


	2. You didn't Try

**All of your requests shall be fulfilled as soon as I can figure out how to get them in the story.**

Just a warning: This chapter is NOT like the last one at all.When i was typing, the story turned all serious, i almost teared up! Renji and Rukia actually HAVE a history and a reason they could be together, so its more sad than funny. 

BUT HERE IT IS!

**Chapter 2: You didn't Try**

Couple implied: once again Ichigo and Rukia

Character bashing: Renji

&&&&&&&&

Ichigo and Rukia lay on Ichigo's bed laughing at the thought of them not being together. When the laughter calmed then stopped, Ichigo just had to ask the question that was in the back of his head nagging him.

"Rukia?" Ichigo started

"What?" Rukia asked almost asleep.

"What exactly did Renji say to you when he confessed?" Ichigo said with wonder clearly written on his face.

That woke Rukia up. "Ichigo I don't think you want to know and I don't want to remember, it's worse than Inoue." Rukia said

"My hollow was awful, I don't believe ANYONE can be worse. And it should be easier for you, Inoue was loving me for no reason, I think Renji had a reason…right?" Ichigo asked

"Well yea, he had a reason but he couldn't back it up with anything." Rukia said thinking back.

"Come on Rukia I told you my one sided love story damn it! Tell me what Renji said!" Ichigo said frustrated

"You just want to know if he said something bad about you so you'd have a reason to fight with him." Rukia said as a matter of factly

"You're right I DO want a reason to beat his ass, but I still want to know what happened" Ichigo started sarcastically, "So get on with it!"

"FINE; it happened about two hours ago…" Rukia started.

_Flashback: 2 hours ago_

Renji asked Rukia if he could talk to her in private and to meet him under the tree near the sixth division. She waited for about 15 minutes and he still hadn't arrived yet.

"Ok, he told me to meet him here where the hell is he?" Rukia said losing her patience already.

"Rukia?" she heard a very familiar voice say.

"Speak of the devil," Rukia thought as a red headed shinigami walked toward her.

"What is it you had to tell me that you couldn't say in the hallway?" Rukia questioned

"Well, Rukia you we've been friends since we were kids right?" Renji started

"Yeah, and?" Rukia asked not liking where this was going

"You know I'd do anything for you right?" Renji asked again

"No, no I don't. What are you trying to say Renji?" Rukia said trying to find out if her intuition was correct.

"Ok, well, shit, I'm just gonna say it; I-I love you Rukia" Renji said feeling a big weight lift off of his shoulders

Rukia sighed. She was hoping she and Renji would never have to have this conversation. She looked him in the eye. This was going to be hard.

"Renji, I don't love you, not the way you want." Rukia said telling the blunt truth.

"But, after everything we've been through…how could you just say it like that!" Renji yelled angrily.

She looked at him and sighed as she turned to walk away. If this conversation went on, she was sure she was going to lose her best friend.

"It's him, isn't it," Renji started, and Rukia stopped dead in her tracks. "It's Ichigo." He finished.

He had to say it; he just couldn't leave it alone. Rukia was now officially upset.

"You know what Renji, it is him. Now drop it ok?" she said angrily.

"I'll drop it; but not until you tell me why. What has happened over the past year with him, that hasn't happened between us?" he said heatedly.

"You know what Renji, how bout' I tell you what we have instead." She said with her fists shaking.

"Then start talking."

"What we have is a friendship that could have been love, but you stopped it."

"_I_ STOPPED IT!?"

"YES YOU! You were supposed to be my best friend in the world. And every time I went to you for support you let me go through it alone!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT?!" she yelled fiercely.

Renji's eyes bulged at her words. She was really upset. He didn't understand what he did.

"Rukia what are you talking about?! EVERYTHING I did for you was in your best interest!" he retorted.

"WAS IT IN MY BEST INTEREST TO BE SENT OFF TO THE KUCHIKI HOUSE WHEN I KNEW NOTHING OF THEM, TO BE ALONE?"

"WAS IT IN MY BEST INTEREST FOR YOU TO TELL ME TO GO WITHOUT ANOTHER WORD OR THOUGHT?"

"WAS IT IN MY BEST INTERST TO BE RETURNED TO SOUL SOCEITY BY MY BEST FRIEND AND BROTHER TO BE SENT TO DEATH!?"

"WAS IT RENJI!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as loud as she could finally finishing.

"I KNOW ALL THAT! ... and I'm sorry, but I helped you escape didn't I?" Renji said hoping she'd reconsider.

Rukia calmed down and looked at Renji sorrowfully.

"Had it not been for ICHIGO beating the shit out of you I doubt you would have helped. It wasn't until then you realized 'Oh yeah she is my best friend!'" Rukia said once again telling the blunt truth.

"Rukia can you get over that and just give me another chance? I' m not like that any more!" Renji said almost pleading

"Were you not listening? Renji, you lost your chance when Nii-sama first adopted me and took me away" Rukia stated with watery eyes as she remembered the day she CRIED because he did nothing.

"What the hell was I supposed to do!? They were nobles I couldn't do anything!" Renji was getting just a bit pissed

"Story of your fuckin' life Renji! I suppose you couldn't do **anything** when you attacked me to bring me back to soul society? Or were you that afraid of getting your ass kicked by nii-sama that you had no choice?" Rukia said feeling anger boil up inside her.

"Yes, YES DAMN IT! That's true! But I never thought Captain Kuchiki would actually let you get executed! I'm asking you now to forgive me! I care about you!" Renji said completely pissed now

"Excuses, Renji; that is all I hear. Ichigo," she chuckled, "I told him to stay; I told him if he came after me I would never forgive him." Rukia started.

"What's your point?!" he said now furious.

"The point is ICHIGO did everything YOU DIDN'T! ... Everything you should have…." She said sadly, "like I said, you did this. You are the reason we can never and **will **never be together! I don't trust you Renji; I can't love someone I don't trust with my whole heart. Ichigo is someone I trust, Ichigo is the one I love."

Renji looked away. He couldn't stand to look at her anymore. She was right. He was the one that fucked up. He ruined it.

Rukia was almost to tears. She didn't want to tell him this way, but he made it so. Renji started walking away.

"I guess your mind is made up," he said, and he stopped in his tracks for his last question, "just answer one thing; If none of that stuff ever happened would you still pick Ichigo over me?"

"I can't answer that Renji, because it did happen," Rukia said thinking about Ichigo more and more.

Renji was silent.

"Well Renji I'd love to stay and stand here in silence, but I have to go!" Rukia said running in the opposite direction.

_Flashback Over_

"And that's when I came back to the real world and saw you telling Inoue what you REALLY thought of her" Rukia said finishing.

Ichigo stared at Rukia blankly. He was shocked.

"Wow Rukia, that really was a lot worst." He said trying to be sympathetic.

Rukia chuckled nervously, "Yeah it was, he is still my best friend, it was hard telling him that stuff."

Her gaze turned away from Ichigo. She was looking at the floor. Ichigo took her chin and lifted it back up towards him.

"Rukia, it's ok. I am sure he'll get over it eventually," Suddenly he grinned widely, "then again you did tell the poor bastard I did everything he couldn't so it might take an eternity- OW!!!!"

"INSENSITIVE ASS HOLE!!!"

"I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR EVERYTHING!" Ichigo said as he ran around the room.

"DAMN YOU!!! WAIT TIL I CATCH YOU!"

And with that Ichigo ran out of his room to get away from Rukia's wrath. Though he knew she would catch him and beat the shit out of him. But at least now she was smiling, and that's all he was going for anyways. The pain would be worth it. Not to mention the words "I love Ichigo" came out of her mouth. Revenge is sweet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

WHEW! That was hard. It was not as funny, it is actually kinda sad. But WHATEVER, RENJI GOT HIS LIFE HOED!!

Next BASH: Renji&Ichigo

Oh yeah, do me a favor and press that little purple kinda blue button again and REVIEW!!


	3. That's Just WRONG!

Thank you all you great reviewers! I know it took me a while to update, but I'm trying to maintain the A's in my classes while trying to find the inspiration to start this chapter. Now for all you who didn't review…SCREW YOU TOO!!! No I'm just kidding as long as you enjoyed it.

Well without further delay here it is!!

**Chapter 3: That's Just Wrong**

Couple implied: Still Ichigo and Rukia

Characters bashing: Ichigo and Renji

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia lay on his bed exhausted after chasing each other around the house. They were just laying in a comfortable silence slowly falling asleep when….. 

"Oi!! ICHIGO!!" Renji said bursting in Ichigo's room breaking the door

"Renji what the HELL are you doing!? And why the fuck did you just break my door!!?" Ichigo said now standing

"Aw damn, well I was trying to see what Rukia saw in you but I didn't expect this…" Renji said a little shocked at how he found the two.

"I for one don't understand why you're mad Renji, if anything I should be upset." Rukia said standing too.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo said looking at her, confusion clearly written on his face.

"I mean for a while I thought you liked each other, but I'm not one to judge…." Rukia said smirking at the shocked looks on Ichigo and Renji's faces.

"WHAT!!!!???" They both yelled. "What the hell made you think that!? WHY would you think that!?" Ichigo yelled at her questioning his….sexuality.

"Yea Rukia where the hell did that come from!?" Renji asked stunned that she would ever think something like that.

"Well, I was walking to meet nii-sama one day and I heard….some stuff." Rukia started.

_Flashback_

_Rukia was walking through the sixth division headquarters to the captain's quarters to meet nii-sama. It was then that she heard some one talking; oddly it sounded like…Ichigo?_

"_Dammit Renji! You baka your not suppose to stick it there!" Ichigo said _

"_Well where the hell am I suppose to stick it!? You didn't say where!" Renji said_

"_I told you already there's a hole then you just stick it in or is that too complicated for you?" Ichigo said obviously frustrated. _

"_But it's not hard it keeps bending every time I-" Renji started. _

"_That's not an excuse you dumb ass. It's pointed, so it doesn't matter! Jeez this is harder than teaching-" Rukia heard Ichigo say but she walked away before she heard anything else._

_End Flashback_

"That's all I heard but it was still too much" Rukia said shuddering.

"I've never been in a situation like this before, I hate it when people do that" Ichigo said

"Hate it when people do what?" Rukia asked

"I hate it when people don't keep listening, if you're gonna be nosy then at least get the whole story. Ok so this is what was going on in the room..." Ichigo started

_Flashback_

"_That's not an excuse you dumbass it's pointed it doesn't matter, jeez this is harder than teaching Rukia how to drink from a damn juice box!" Ichigo said irritated_

"_I told you it keeps on bending every time I try to stick it in the hole, this straw should be thicker!" Renji said discouraged with the difficult straw._

"_That coming from the guy who just stuck said straw on the __**side**__ of the box." Ichigo said._

_End flashback_

Ichigo stopped because Rukia started laughing her ass off on the floor.

"Re-Renji" she gasped for air "you stuck the straw on the side of the box?"

"I couldn't get it in the hole it was being difficult I got mad and I stuck it on the side. Every time I tried to stick the straw in the hole it would just get deeper it wouldn't open so I thought 'screw it'" Renji said, his brow furrowing at Rukia's constant laughter.

Rukia burst out laughing harder as Ichigo and Renji continued frowning.

"Rukia…" Ichigo began nervously.

"What?" Rukia said still laughing hard.

"How many people did you tell about that?"

"What do you mean, "she began with her sweet voice, "Why would I, Kuchiki Rukia, talk to anyone about-"

"RUKIA!" They both yelled.

"Ok, so I told one person."

"Who did ya tell?" Renji and Ichigo asked simultaneously.

"Ah….."

"Spit it out!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia walked toward the broken door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Renji yelled.

"Getting a head start..."

"What for…." Ichigo and Renji said suspiciously.

"I told…Matsumoto!" Rukia said as she flew out the door.

" YOU BITCH!!!" Ichigo and Renji yelled.

"You might as well have put a bulletin up in Soul Society!" Ichigo yelled as he and Renji chased after the small girl.

"I didn't mean to!!!" Rukia yelled as she ran from the two men, "But the polls suggested by 63 you made a cute couple!!"

"POLLS!!!???" They both yelled as the lunged for the girl.

"That's just wrong!" Ichigo yelled.

"I heard you two were very emotional when you fought each other during my execution!!" she teased.

"Come on Rukia...me and him? He's not my type!" Renji yelled.

"I should hope no man is your type….then again…" Ichigo started as he stared at Renji sideways.

Renji stopped in his tracks. "What the hell are you getting at Ichigo?"

"It's nothing. I just heard-"

"You heard what?" Renji said as his spirit pressure rose.

"You and Byakuya…."

Rukia stopped running and fell out laughing. Renji called out Zabimaru.

* * *

Ahhhh another chapter done, I hope you guys and gals enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it :D.You all know how sometimes it is difficult to open a juice box and you just get so mad at it you don't want to drink it you just want to open the darn thing...or is that just me? Well I have to get back to my busy life and hopefully I'll update sooner than the last time. Well all my wonderful readers do me a favor and just press that little bluish purple button and review! 

Next chapter you guessed it: Renji and Byakuya:P


End file.
